


is that alright, mom?

by crystal-peridot (captaintomysky)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintomysky/pseuds/crystal-peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word repeated in Pearl's head to the time of her frantic heartbeat. She felt tears in her eyes. <i>Mom.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	is that alright, mom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick and short I wrote in response to one of pearl-likes-pi's [posts](http://pearl-likes-pi.tumblr.com/post/135075057018/an-episode-where-steven-accidentally-calls). Decided I may as well post it here, too.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Pearl always tried to give Steven and Connie their privacy when they were hanging out at home, but it was so difficult not to listen in sometimes.

"No, Steven, you have to put each speaker on a new line."

"Why? There are only two of them. The doctor is trying to figure out how to get the patient's legs out of his brain. There are only two characters who could possibly be speaking."

"Yes, but it's still confusing to the reader," Connie said. There was just a hint of frustration in her voice. "Sometimes there's more than one statement from the same character in a paragraph, so giving each new speaker a new paragraph indicates who is speaking to the reader visually." "That seems useless." Steven said.

"Connie's right, Steven." Pearl couldn't keep silent any longer and walked to sit next to the kids on the couch. "I've read a great deal of human literature in all languages, and it's a concept that repeats itself across many cultures because of its usefulness."

Steven grumbled, but accepted defeat, adding a new line between each speaker.

"Oh, gosh," Connie said, glancing at the clock on the computer screen. "It's ten minutes to five. I've got to go home really soon."

"But _Connie_ ," Steven whined. "We have to get this chapter of our Under the Knife fanfiction posted today! Our fans have been waiting almost a month!"

"I'm sorry, Steven. My mom went shopping especially for dinner tonight, and she really wants me to be there." Connie's voice was even and reasonable. Pearl had always admired that about her.

"That's okay, I can probably finish it myself," Steven said.

"No!" Connie almost shouted. She took a deep breath. "I mean… I think you should wait until I can look it over before you post it."

"That's okay, Connie, I can do it! You gave me a lot of good advice." Steven smiled.

Connie stared back blankly. "I'm gonna call my mom and ask if I can stay later."

Pearl held back her smile.

"Okay!" Steven was innocently oblivious, as usual. He turned to Pearl. "Is that alright, mom?"

 _Mom_. 

Pearl shivered with the sudden warmth she felt. Steven had never called her that before. _Mom. Mom. Mom_.

"I…" Steven started.

Connie interrupted him when she hung up the phone. "My mom is already here to get me." She didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. The word repeated in Pearl's head to the time of her frantic heartbeat. She felt tears in her eyes. _Mom_.

"I'll see you later, Steven." Connie gathered her things and walked out the door unceremoniously.

"Pearl, I…"

"It's okay, Steven." Pearl smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I don't mind."


End file.
